This invention relates to apparatus able to perform high accuracy calculations using low accuracy analog multipliers.
The prior art wholly digital approach requires devices of high complexity, hence high cost. The apparatus of this invention utilizes low-complexity digital devices, digital-to-analog and analog-to-digital converters and low-cost analog devices to perform multiplication. The apparatus utilizes digital circuits to do residue class arithmetic. A novel feature of the device described here is that it combines analog devices with the digital circuits via digital-to-analog and analog-to-digital converters.